James Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by TheWall
Summary: What if it was James and his friends who had to solve the puzzle of the philosophers stone? What if all the events that happened actually happened twenty years earlier? Please r & r ON HOLD


James Potter and the Philosophers Stone  
  
Harrison and Rose Potter smiled sadly at their son James, as they watched from the Spirit World.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rose asked her husband.  
  
"Now that Voldemort is finally gone he has a chance," Harry replied. "Besides, he's a Potter. He's a survivor!"  
  
Rose smiled sadly. "You being a Potter and being HERE doesn't exactly inspire much confidence in that statment."  
  
"Rose," Harry said. "Dumbledore will make sure he's safe. He won't fail us. He promised."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I just wish I could be there."  
  
"I want to see how much trouble he can get into," Harry grinned. "Us Potters are famous troublemakers."  
  
"Good luck, my son," Rose whispered as they faded away.  
  
At that moment 6 year old James Potter had no idea his parents were watching him from another world. He was playing on the edge of the forest surrounding the park near Susan Hera's house. Susan was babysitting James while his parents were on a mission for Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the leader of the Light in the war against Voldemort.  
  
A 'pop' nearby made her look up. Susan stood up to greet the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor! What's going on? Is He gone? Where are Harry and Rose?"  
  
Dumbledore's face was grave. "Yes Susan. Voldemort's powers are gone. However, I don't think he is dead. This cost us many lives. I'm afraid Harry and Rose have passed on."  
  
Susan screamed. Rose had been one of her best friends.  
  
At her scream James came running over. "Susan! What's wrong?"  
  
Susan didn't answer. She didn't do anything except curl up on the ground, rocking backwards and forwards, keening.  
  
James looked at Dumbledore. "What's wrong with her? What did you do?"  
  
Dumbledore crouched down. "James, come over here. I have something very important to tell you." James slowly came towards him.  
  
"James your parents were helping me, do you remember them telling you?" At James' nod he continued. "There were lots of bad men there. They were throwing curses at us and some of them got through. Your parents were hit. I'm sorry James, your parents have been killed."  
  
James stared at Dumbledore. "No! You're lying!" He looked imploringly at Dumbledore. "Tell me you're lying. Please?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and offered his hand. "I'm sorry James."  
  
James backed away from the outstretched hand, continuously shaking his head. He turned and bolted into the forest.  
  
James ran, dodging branches, ducking under reaching leaves and vines. He didn't know how long he'd been running, he didn't care. Why would his parents die? They were needed. By him, if no one else. Confused and sad, he ran on.  
  
When he eventually stopped he collapsed under a large tree and cried. Lost in his tears, James didn't hear the two men come up beside him.  
  
"It's only a kid, Bill," one of them exclaimed.  
  
"What's he doing way out here?" Bill asked.  
  
"It's certainly no place for a kid," the first agreed. Slowly he approached James, but may as well have been another tree for all the notice James took of him.  
  
"Hey kid," the man said, touching James gently on the shoulder. James just cried harder. "We can't just leave him here Bill."  
  
Let's take him back to the hut for now," Bill said. "It'll give us a chance to decide what to do with him at any rate."  
  
The man holding James nodded agreement. Picking James up carefully, they all walked out of the clearing.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked in the direction James had ran in. Pulling out a queer looking device, he spoke into it.  
  
"We have to search the forest Carl. I'll take care of Susan first then I will join. He could have ran anywhere in his state of mind."  
  
"Right," Carl's voice issued from the device in Dumbledore's hand. "I'll pull Team 3 out of Alaska for a while. Dunno why Fudge wanted them there in the first place. Whoever voted him Head of the Auror Division must be nuts! He's not even an Auror!"  
  
"No time for that now Carl," Dumbledore interrupted. "We have a six year old child to find."  
  
Closing the device Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully into space before turning his attention to the distraught woman in front of him.  
  
Sorry about the shortness. I'll update when I can.  
  
Be Fuzzy all! And please review, most appreciated! 


End file.
